Wenn Sterne flüstern
by Maede
Summary: Nicht selten wird die Vergangenheit zur Gegenwart. Und bestimmt unsere Zukunft.
1. Die alte Ruhestätte

Wenn Sterne flüstern…

Azureshipping

Kapitel 1

Die alte Ruhestätte

Ägypten am 02.07.2010 - 13:23 Uhr

"Marik sei vorsichtig. Wir wissen nicht, mit welchen Mächten wir es hier zu tun haben."

Ein verächtliches Schnaube ertönte nur, gefolgt von einem erneuten Laut des Kraftaufwands.

"Das ist nur ein Sarkophag Ishizu. Denkst du die Mumien sind plötzlich wieder lebendig geworden und werden uns anfallen?", fragte der junge Mann seine Schwester amüsiert, während er mit einer Brechstange versuchte, das Grabmahl zu öffnen.

Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn. Bei nahezu 41 Grad Celsius und einer Luftfeuchtigkeit von lediglich 30 Prozent wurde jede Anstrengung in diesem Brutkasten zur Tortur. Die Schwarzhaarige legte ihre Hand bedächtig auf den Deckel der steinernen Ruhestätte und fuhr die eingemeißelten Hieroglyphen nach.

"Wir sprechen hier von einem Pharao, Marik. Es könnte ein Fluch darauf liegen. Erinnerst du dich an den Sarkophag von Atem's Mutter, Cenna. Die Männer, die versucht haben ihn zu öffnen, bezahlten mit ihrem Leben dafür!"

"Aber Seto war nur der Nachfolger des Pharao."

"Und ein leiblicher Verwandter. In ihm floss ebenfalls Königsblut, oder hast du das schon vergessen?"

Ein Ächzen erklang, ehe ein dumpfer Knall ertönte. Marik war mit der Brechstange abgerutscht und gegen den Sarkophag gefallen.

Wütend warf er das Stück Metal in den Sand, ehe er sich selbst in den Staub warf, um für einen Moment zu verschnaufen.

"Ich geb's auf. Noch nie habe ich länger als eine halbe Stunde gebraucht um so ein Ding zu öffnen. Seto will drin bleiben und wir sollten das respektieren. Wir haben bereits genug Mumien für die Ausstellungen und Museen. Eine mehr oder weniger wird niemanden umbringen. Lass uns nach Hause fahren, Ishizu. Ich bin müde und wir sind seit mehr als 6 Stunden in dieser Pyramide."

Die junge Frau zog einen dicken, alten Ledereinband aus ihrer Tasche. Hektisch blätterte sie durch die vergilbten Seiten und schien nach etwas zu suchen.

"Es geht mir dabei gar nicht um Setos Leichnam, Marik.", stellte Ishizu unmissverständlich fest, ehe die Seiten des Buches plötzlich still standen und sie die gefundenen Schriftstücke ihrem Bruder entgegenhielt.

„Laut den alten Inschriften, soll das Siegel des Amun Ra in seinem Sarkophag liegen. Das würde meine Ausstellung endlich komplettieren. Du weißt wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um alle fehlenden Siegel zu finden und zu bergen. Wir sind so dicht vor unserem Ziel, ich kann jetzt nicht aufgeben. Bitte Marik, versuch es doch noch einmal."

Der Angesprochene seufzte schwer und erhob sich wieder.

Etwas unwillig klopfte er den Staub von seinen Kleidern, bevor er sich hinunterbeugte um die Brechstange erneut zur Hand zu nehmen.

"Aber nur weil du es bist, Schwester. In deinem Buch steht nicht zufälligerweise, wie man den Sarg auch einfacher öffnet? Mit einem Schlüssel? Oder einem Hebel irgendwo an der Wand?"

Ishizu begegnete ihm mit einem tadelnden Blick.

"Ich bitte dich Marik, niemals würde jemand so etwas in ein Buch schreiben. Damit würde man Grabräuber geradezu einladen."

"Einen Versuch war's wert."

Marik holte erneut auf um zuzustoßen, wurde jedoch von Odion zurück gehalten.

"Wartet Meister, seht doch hier."

Er zeigte auf die Inschrift am äußeren Rand des Sarkophags. Sie waren nicht mehr vollständig und der Zahn der Zeit hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Trotz des schwachen Lichtes gab die junge Frau ihr Bestes, um die Hieroglyphen zu entziffern.

"Wer die Ruhe des Pharao stört wird eine Macht herauf beschwören, die unser aller Leben auf immer zerstören wird. Der Diener des Pharao…. Die restlichen Worten sind nicht mehr zu erkennen."

Vorsichtig strich die Ägypterin über die steinerne Inschrift, welche zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte immer mehr abbröckelte. Drei Augenpaar sahen sich einen momentlang an und schienen Risiko und Belohnung abzuwägen.

Ishizu war die Enttäuschung deutlich anzumerken. Seit Monaten war sie auf der Suche nach den Siegeln gewesen. Monate lang hatte sie die halbe Welt bereist, um die kostbaren Artefakte zusammen zu tragen. Und mehr als einmal hatte sie dabei Kopf und Kragen riskieren müssen. Das Siegel des Amun Ra wäre das letzte Stück ihres Puzzles gewesen. Und nun, wo sie nur einen Steinwurf von ihrem Ziel entfernt zu sein schien, sollte alles um sonst gewesen sein? Sollte sie einfach aufgeben? Nach Hause zurückkehren mit einer unvollständigen Sammlung für ihre Ausstellung und sich der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben? Nein. Ishizu würde an dieser Stelle nicht aufgeben. Tief durchatmend und die Schultern straffend, blickte sie ihre Begleiter mit festem Blick an.

"Ich würde sagen wir machen den Sarkophag transportfertig und bringen ihn vorerst ins Museum. Wir kommen hier ohnehin nicht weiter. Dort könnten wir ihn professioneller und wesentlich sanfter öffnen. Ich will nicht schon wieder dem Kurator eine durch brachiale Gewalt zerstörte Ruhestätte erklären müssen."

"Und an welches Museum hattest du dabei gedacht?", fragte Marik, während er einen unsicheren Blick mit Orion austauschte.

Ishizu verbarg ein Grinsen.

"Ich dachte da an die ägyptische Ausstellung in Domino."

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Kein Zentimeter mehr zwischen uns

Wenn Sterne flüstern…

Azureshipping

**Kapitel 2**

**Kein Zentimeter mehr zwischen uns**

„Und so was nennen die eine Weltmeisterschaft? Lachhaft!", brummte Seto Kaiba und verließ mit zügigen Schritten die Duellarena in Richtung Speisesaal.

Sein Mantel umspielte bei jedem Schritt seine Beine.

„Warte Seto!"

Mokuba musste sich beeilen, um mit den ausholenden Schritten seines Bruders mithalten zu können. Dabei war der schwere Metallkoffer in seinen Händen mehr als hinderlich und erschwerte seinen Weg zusätzlich.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese unfähige Idioten dort drinnen wirklich die Anforderungen des Turniers erfüllen konnten. Pegasus musste anscheinend mal wieder in die unterste Schublade greifen, damit nicht nur Yugi und ich gegeneinander antreten! Wahrscheinlich hätte er die Weltmeisterschaft sonst nicht ausrichten können. Diese Veranstaltung wird von Jahr zu Jahr erbärmlicher."

„Nun reg dich doch nicht so auf. Du bist im Viertelfinale! Freu dich doch.", versuchte der Jüngere seinen Bruder aufzuhalten.

Doch Seto straffte ihn nur mit einem anklagenden Blick.

„Darüber kann sich ein ehrlicher Duellant nicht freuen. Das waren praktisch geschenkte Siege, wenn ich keinen würdigen Gegner habe. Ich suche Herausforderungen Mokuba, keine Lachnummern."

Der jüngere Kaiba Bruder blickte zu Boden. Seto hatte ja Recht. In seinem Pool waren wirklich keine starken Gegner gewesen. Die Hälfte der Teilnehmer hatte sich heute morgen noch nicht einmal blicken lassen.

„Und so etwas schimpft sich Duellant. Eine Schande ist das. Die sind es noch nicht einmal wert, eine Dueldisk zu tragen."

Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er sich auch gegen Mokuba, Tristan oder Wheelers Schwester duellieren können. Das wäre wohl ebenso spannend und anspruchsvoll gewesen. Wenn nur noch Duellanten auf dem Niveau von Joey antraten, konnte er sich gleich ins Finale setzen lassen, um gegen Yugi zu spielen. Kaiba blickte auf die große Uhr an der Treppe, die zu den unzähligen Zimmern des Hotels führten. Es war inzwischen 11 Uhr. Der Weltmeister in Duelmonsters hatte gut lachen. Er war in Pool D und konnte ausschlafen, während er selbst schon seit 7 Uhr in der Duellarena stand und teilweise vergeblich auf seine Kontrahenten gewartet hatte. Verdenken, konnte es der CEO seinen Gegnern jedoch nicht. An ihrer Stelle würde er wohl auch kalte Füße kriegen, wenn gegen solch einen Spitzenduellanten antreten müsste. Nicht, dass Kaiba auch nur eine einzige Sekunde an seinen eigenen Duellkünsten zweifelte. Doch wusste er durch die unzähligen Kämpfe gegen seine eigene Simulation, welch ein vernichtender Widersacher er selbst doch sein konnte. Das er die letzten 4 Stunden teilweise nur rumgestanden und gewartet hatte, fachte jedoch seinen Zorn an.

Diese Feiglinge hätten wenigstens den Mumm haben können, ihre Teilnahme persönlich zurück zu ziehen. Dann hätte vielleicht sein kleiner Bruder wenigstens 2 Stunden länger schlafen können. Der Junge sah mitgenommen aus und gähnte immer wieder. Verwundert war der CEO nicht darüber. Mokuba musste während der Woche jeden Tag um 6 Uhr aufstehen, um pünktlich in der Schule zu sein. Nach dem Unterricht und an den Wochenenden half er in der Firma oder begleitete ihn auf Meisterschaften. Sein kleiner Bruder gönnte sich selbst niemals eine Pause, nur um so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen. Er selbst war noch nie ein Langschläfer gewesen, im Gegensatz zu Wheeler, der auf jeder Klassenfahrt das Frühstück verschlafen hatte und sich um Zwölf Uhr Mittags noch ein Mal umdrehen wollte. Um diese frühe Tageszeit würde er dem Kindergarten wohl nicht über den Weg laufen. Das war wohl der Preis, für die Ausschweifungen des vergangenen Abends. Die Reise nach Sydney war lang und anstrengend gewesen. Er selbst war mit seinem Jet angereist, während Yugi und seine dubiosen Freunde in der Economy eines Billigfliegers aufschlugen. Umso mehr war der CEO darüber verwundert, wie lebhaft Wheeler und Taylor am Abend im Speisesaal gewesen waren. Er selbst wollte nur noch etwas essen und danach sein Zimmer aufsuchen, während die Vergnügungssucht der Dumpfbackenpatrouille keine Grenzen kannte.

Nach der Begrüßung und einer kleinen Vorführung der U 15 Duellanten, wurde das Buffet eröffnet. Devlin hatte den Abend in Damenbegleitung zugebracht und war noch nicht einmal zum Abendessen erschienen. Bakura war als Erster mit einer jungen Blondine aus Florida im Pool verschwunden. Diese war im übrigen nicht zu ihrem Duell heute erschienen. Man konnte sich wohl seinen Teil dazu denken. Nach dem Essen und diversen Cocktails hatten sich auch die selbsternannten Ladys der Clique diskret zurückgezogen, während Wheeler bis kurz nach Mitternacht einen Drink nach dem anderen bestellte, selbstverständlich auf Rechnung des Veranstalters, bis er volltrunken von Yugi und Tristan auf sein Zimmer gebracht worden war. Offen gestand war sich Kaiba nicht einmal sicher, ob Wheeler die Nacht überhaupt überlebt hatte, nach dem Konsum an alkoholischen Getränken, die er seine Kehle hinunter gespült hatte. Wirklich erbärmlich. Schockiert musste der CEO feststellen, dass er sich schon wieder derart viele Gedanken über den Mickey-Mouse-Club machte. Im Grunde ging ihn all das doch gar nichts an. Sie waren keine Freunde, auch wenn es Yugi und seine Truppe immer wieder versuchten. Und insgeheim ärgerte es ihn, dass er diese Verlierer zu beobachten schien. Ihre Verhaltensweisen inzwischen kannte. Als hätte er nichts Wichtigeres zu tun.

Er schritt auf eine große, gold leuchtende Tafel zu. Der Zeitplan und die Ergebnisse aller Duelle wurden online dokumentiert und sofort übertragen. Kaiba stand bereits als Sieger von Pool A fest und sein Name war in die Sparte des Viertelfinales gerutscht. Mit den Augen überflog der CEO die restlichen Pools. Yugis Duelle begannen um 16.30 Uhr. Genug Zeit, um Mokuba ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sein kleiner Bruder wurde von ihm viel zu oft vernachlässigt in letzter Zeit. Die Vorbereitungen für die Weltmeisterschaft, seine Firma und der Ausbau von Kaiba Land hatten seine volle Aufmerksamkeit gefordert.

„Der Rest des Tages gehört dir, kleiner Bruder. Ich werde Yugis Duelle erst am späten Nachmittag verfolgen können. Ich denke wir sollten erstmal etwas frühstücken gehen. Was hältst du davon?"

Mokubas Miene erhellte sich augenblicklich und er nickte eifrig. Zufrieden, seinem jüngeren Bruder etwas entgegen gekommen zu sein, setzten sie ihren Weg zum Speisesaal fort.

„Das kann nun wirklich nicht dein ernst sein, oder?!"

„Doch! Wenn ich es dir doch sage!"

Serenity packte ihre Freundin am Arm und harkte sich bei ihr ein. Schon oft waren die beiden Mädchen auf diese Art nebeneinander hergegangen. Vor allem, wenn sie über die Themen sprachen, die sonst niemand hören sollte. Themen, die sehr sensibel waren. Besonders in Anbetracht darauf, dass der männliche Part ihrer Clique knapp 10 Meter hinter ihnen her lief. Sie durchquerten gerade zahlreiche Gänge und Flure und versuchten diese verfluchte Treppe zu finden.

„Dann leidet sie an chronischer Geschmacksverirrung, dass sage ich dir. Joey ist einer meiner besten Freunde. Er ist nett und ich mag ihn wirklich sehr, doch als Partner könnte ich ihn mir nicht vorstellen. Ich würde den Verstand verlieren."

„Na hör mal, du redest hier immerhin von meinem Bruder!", gab die Jüngere empört von sich.

Tea blickte sie an und hob sofort beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Entschuldige, vielleicht habe ich mich schlecht ausgedrückt, aber du musst doch ehrlich einmal zugeben, dass er nicht gerade durch sein reifes und überaus erwachsenes Verhalten auffällt."

Beide Mädchen blickten über ihre Schultern nach hinten. Joey versuchte gerade Tristan zu erwürgen, während Yugi mit aller Kraft dazwischen ging.

Tea und Serenity blickten einander in die Augen. Die Jüngere musste schwer seufzen.

„Ich fürchte ich muss dir wie so oft Recht geben. Mein Bruder ist wirklich nicht gerade der Inbegriff eines erwachsenen Mannes. Aber er hat anscheinend genug Charme um einer wesentlich älteren Frau den Kopf zu verdrehen. Oder etwa nicht?"

Tea's Augenbraue wanderte gefährlich in die Höhe.

„Charme? Von welchem Charme spricht du bitte? Da ist keiner vorhanden! Noch nie habe ich Joey etwas tun sehen, was nur ansatzweise darauf schließen lässt, dass er Frauen versteht und weiß, was sie sich wünschen. Seine Vorstellung von einem romantischen Dinner zu zweit ist ein Besuch bei McDonalds!"

Serenity musste ein Lachen verbergen, während sie die ersten Stufen nach unten gingen.

„Ich weiß und im übrigen hat er mich auch schon gefragt, ob ich so etwas cool finden würde. Ich sagte ihm damals, dass ich es sicher toll fände, wenn ich Tristan oder Yugi wäre. Aber um endlich mal ein Mädchen zu beeindrucken, müsste er sich schon etwas mehr anstrengen."?

Nun musste auch Tea lachen und warf den Kopf leicht in den Nacken.

„Und was sagte er dann?", fragte sie glucksend, machte einen weiteren Schritt und rutschte an der Kante ab.

Tea verlor das Gleichgewicht und drohte die Treppe herunter zu stürzen. Mit den Armen durch die Luft rundernd, versuchte sie irgendetwas oder jemanden zu packen und sich zu retten. Doch da war nichts. Alles passierte wie in Zeitlupe. Tea kam es so vor, als würde sie sich selbst Fallen sehen, von oben herab. Sie hörte Serenitys und Yugis Stimmen, die beide ihren Namen riefen und erschrocken zu ihr herab sahen. Nun zog sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Jungs auf sich, die die Treppe hinunter stürzten um ihr irgendwie zu helfen. Tea schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein. Rechnete damit, jeden Moment hart aufzuschlagen. Sorgen bereiteten ihr dabei nicht nur die kommenden Schmerzen, sondern die Peinlichkeit der Situation, in die sie sich nun bringen würde. Sie würde sich vor den Augen aller Leute zum Gespött machen. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie zwei Hände ihre Taille packten. Sie festhielten und herumrissen. Panisch krallte sie sich in die Schulter ihres Retters, aus Angst, er könnte sie doch noch loslassen. Wenn sie fiel, dann würden sie wenigstens gemeinsam fallen. Tea kniff die Augen panisch zusammen. Von dem Gewicht ihren Körpers mitgerissen, würde anscheinend auch ihr Retter fallen, doch sie kam knapp über dem Boden zum stehen.

Tea's Herz raste. Sie hörte nichts mehr. Keine Schritte. Keine Stimmen. Nur diese erdrückende Stille, die sie umgab. Als würde niemand es wagen, etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu atmen. Sie fühlte unter ihren Händen den weichen Stoff, an dem sie zerrte. Spürte die Wärme eines anderen Körpers an ihrem. Kein Zentimeter war mehr zwischen ihnen platz. Der Duft ihres Gegenübers war angenehm und vertraut. Sie war sich sicher ihren Retter zu kennen. Vorsichtig öffnete die junge Frau ihre Augen und wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken. Ihr Mund öffnete sich einen winzigen Spalt. Das braune Haare. Die athletische Statur. Und diese Augen. Diese blauen Augen hätte sie jederzeit wieder erkannt. Es war Seto Kaiba. Der Anflug eines Déjà-vu überkam sie und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, schon einmal in seinen Armen gelegen zu haben. Doch das war unmöglich. Sie war sich sicher, diesem Mann in ihrem Leben niemals so nah gewesen zu sein. Das hätte sie auch niemals gewollt. Unter seiner harten Schale steckte zwar ein weicher Kern, doch nur in Bezug auf Mokuba. Für sie und ihre Freunde hatte er stets nicht mehr als Verachtung übrig gehabt. Spottete über sie. Doch das alles spielte in diesem Moment keine Rolle.

Fasziniert starrte sie in seine Augen. Natürlich hatte sie sie schon unzählige Male gesehen, doch bisher hatte sie noch nie Schmetterlinge dabei im Bauch gehabt. Das tiefe Blau seiner Iris war dunkel und geheimnisvoll. Sie versank darin und konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Niemals hatte sie jemanden kennen gelernt der schönere Augen hatte und das ihr das erst nach so vielen Jahren aufgefallen war, überraschte die Tänzerin. Seine Pupillen hatten sich leicht verengt. Das einzige Anzeichen seines Körpers, dass er ebenso überrascht und verwirrt zu sein schien, wie sie selbst. Es gefiel ihr und die Freude, die sich in ihr breit machte, aufgrund einer einfachen, menschlichen Reaktion von ihm, überraschte sie. Tea hatte immer gewusst, dass er kein blutrünstiger Vampir war, wie Joey immer behauptet hat. Der Blonde übertreibt gerne, wenn es um Kaiba ging. Sein Herz so kräftig und schnell, an ihrer Brust schlagen zu spüren, ließ die junge Frau für einen Moment vergessen zu atmen.

Mache ich dich schwach Kaiba? Gehe ich dir ebenso unter die Haut, wie du mir?, hallte es in ihrem Kopf wieder.

Und der Verdacht lag nahe. Denn auch er starrte sie an. Ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Fixierte sie mit seinem Blick.

Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen. Doch sie wollte auch nicht das es aufhörte. Noch nie war sie so gehalten worden. Noch nicht einmal im Paartanz. Sie hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, doch Tea fühlte sich sicher und geborgen. Kaiba war zweifellos stark und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihren Griff zu lockern und über seine Schultern zu streichen. Sie fühlte jeden Muskel, der sich unter seinem schwarzen Rollkragenshirt verbarg. Seine Pupillen verengten sich noch mehr. Anscheinend hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. Von Neugier gepackt, schickte sie ihre rechte Hand auf Wanderschaft, während ihre Linke seinen Nacken sanft massierte und sich weiterhin an ihm fest hielt. Er schluckte, als ihre Finger seine Wirbelsäule nachzogen, ihre Hand seinen gesamten Rücken erkundete und am Bund seiner Hose erst zum stillstand kam. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch erreichte seinen Höhepunkt. Sie musste es tun. Sie musste seine Haut berühren. Mit flinken Fingern zog sie ein winziges Stück seines Shirts aus der Hose und berührte die empfindliche Haut seines Rückens. Kaibas Atem hatte sich augenblicklich beschleunigt. Sein Blick. Eine Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Empörung. Tea lächelte nur darüber. Sie war viel zu glücklich, als das sie sich von seiner Reaktion einschüchtern lassen würde.

Doch dieser kosmische Moment fand ein jähes Ende, als plötzlich eine ihr vertraute Stimme, sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

„Ähm…Tea? Was tut ihr da?", fragte Yugi und stand plötzlich neben ihnen.

In seiner Stimme schwang Verunsicherung mit und mit einem Mal stand er neben ihnen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	3. Und die Welt dreht sich

Wenn Sterne flüstern…

Azureshipping

**Kapitel 3**

**Und die Welt dreht sich**

Wie aus einem bösen Traum erwacht, fuhren beide plötzlich auseinander. Tea taumelte leicht, als Kaiba sie so plötzlich wieder nach oben gerissen und losgelassen hatte. Was war da gerade geschehen? Zwischen ihnen beiden? Erlaubte sich mal wieder ein verrückter einen Streich mit ihnen? Wenn Tea es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie meinen, sie stünde wieder unter der Kontrolle eines Milleniumgegenstandes. Zumindest fühlte es sich in diesem Moment so an. Willenlos zu sein. Ferngesteuert. Nicht länger Herr der Lage. Wie damals, als sie unter Mariks Einfluss gestanden hatte. Kaiba sah sie weiterhin an. Seine Miene, ausdruckslos und hart wie Stein. Tea wandte den Blick ab. Schlimm genug, dass sie in Kaibas Armen gelegen hatte, nein, sie hatte sich auch noch wohl gefühlt. Hatte an ihm herumgefummelt, wie ein verliebter Groupie. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Noch nie hatte die Tänzerin den Drang verspürt, jemandem so nahe zu kommen. Sie hatte keine tiefer gehenden Gefühle für Kaiba. Da war sie sicher. Er war ein Freund, oder sie versuchte zumindest ihn als eine Art Freund anzusehen. Auch wenn er sich immer wieder dagegen wehrte und es ihnen wirklich nicht leicht machte.

Noch nie hatte sie Schmetterlinge im Bauch gehabt, wenn der CEO in ihrer Nähe war. Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl. Gerade jetzt, wo sie noch immer nicht über den Pharao hinweg zu seien schien.

„Tea? Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du dir weh getan?", fragte Serenity und war plötzlich mit einem Satz an ihrer Seite.

Vorsichtig berührte sie ihren Arm. Erst jetzt bemerkte die junge Frau wieder, dass sie nicht allein waren. Erneut war sie in Trance verfallen und hatte alles um sich herum ausgeblendet. Einfach vergessen. Würde das nun häufiger geschehen? Das sie Gedanken versunken in der Gegend umherstarrte?

„Ja, ja alles bestens.", winkte Tea sofort ab und starrte zu Boden.

Beinahe verlegen, strich sie sich die Haare hinter die Ohren. Diese ganze Situation war ihr mehr als unangenehm. Vor allem, da ihre Freunde alles mit angesehen hatten. Was würden sie nun von ihr denken? Doch im Grunde war dies unbedeutend, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Tea nicht einmal selber wusste, was sie denken sollte. Und was noch viel schlimmer war: wie dachte Kaiba nun darüber?

„Ein Glück, dass Kaiba zur Stelle war und dich aufgefangen hat.", sagte Yugi und lächelte sie an, wie als wäre nichts gewesen.

Das Herz wurde der junge Frau leicht, als sie in sein Gesicht blickte.

Dies hatte sie schon immer an ihrem besten Freund am höchsten geschätzt. Er war fröhlich, gutmütig und freundlich. Verunsicherte sie nicht noch weiter, in dem er ihr lästige Fragen stellte. Sie beide verstanden sich ohne Worte und ihre Zuneigung füreinander wurzelte tief.

„Wo ist der überhaupt hin?", kam es von Joey und erst jetzt bemerkte Tea, dass der CEO verschwunden war.

Suchend blickte sie in alle Richtungen, ging sogar leicht auf die Zehenspitzen, um besser sehen zu können. Doch keine Spur von den Kaiba Brüdern.

…Das ist nicht gut…, dachte Tea und fühlte sich niedergeschlagen.

So etwas einfach im Raum stehen zu lassen, würde böse Folgen nach sich ziehen. Kaiba hatte ihr noch nicht einmal ein bissiges Kommentar an den Kopf geworfen. Sie hatte einen mehr als lautstarke Tadel erwartet. Doch er war einfach verschwunden. Dies war ganz und gar nicht gut…

„Seto, jetzt renn doch nicht so! Warte! Ich komme doch gar nicht mehr mit!"

Der Angesprochene verspürte alles, nur nicht den Wunsch sein Tempo zu drosseln. Er rannte nicht, doch waren seine Schritte schnell und zügig. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft. Musste raus aus dem stickigen Hotel, dass seine Sinne zu benebeln schien. Sie war die Treppe heruntergefallen und gegen seine Schulter geprallt. Und er hatte sie lediglich aufgefangen. Es war ein Reflex gewesen. Nicht mehr. Da war er sich sicher. Doch warum schlug sein Herz immer noch schneller? Warum hatte er das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu kriegen vor Anspannung? Es fühlte sich an, wie bei einem Duell mit Yugi. Wenn es gut für ihn lief und die Luft zwischen ihnen praktisch knisterte. Das Kribbeln in seinen Fingern, wenn er wusste, dass er eine gute Karte in der Hand hatte und sie gleich spielen würde. Das Adrenalin, dass durch seine Adern schoss, war nur mit einem guten Duell zu vergleichen. Doch warum verspürte er es jetzt? Nachdem er mit Tea zusammengestoßen war? Das ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Das Mädchen interessierte ihn nicht. Sie war Yugis Freundin. Oder beste Freundin. Wie auch immer. Es war ihm jedenfalls egal. Das einzige was er jetzt wollte, war zur gewohnten Tagesordnung über zu gehen

Aber es ging einfach nicht. Die Szene mit seinem Pullover ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Noch nie hatte es sich jemand erdreistet ihn einfach anzufassen. Man könnte beinahe sagen, dass es eine intime Berührung gewesen war. Immerhin zieht man nicht jedem das Shirt aus der Hose, um dessen Haut anzufassen. War da mehr? Für Tea? Nein. Seto schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Sie liebte Yugi. Oder war es dieser Pharao gewesen? Wie auch immer. Vielleicht hatte das Mädchen gestern Abend einfach einen Cocktail zu viel gehabt und nun gingen mit ihr die Pferde durch. Vielleicht war sie einfach noch nicht ganz nüchtern gewesen. Seto stoppte seine Schritte erst, als er die Hotelanlage verlassen hatte. Die heiße Sonne brannte auf ihn nieder und holte ihn langsam in die Realität zurück. Ihm war übel und schwindelig und er hatte das Bedürfnis seine Augen zu schließen. Weiter zu gehen, bis er keine Kraft mehr hätte. Vor seinen Augen schien sich alles zu drehen. Sein Körper spielte doch sonst nicht verrückt. Noch nie hatte er Probleme mit seinem Kreislauf gehabt und das warme Wetter konnte nicht allein dafür verantwortlich sein.

„Na endlich bist du stehen geblieben."

Mokuba keuchte und stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab. War er wirklich so schnell gegangen? Hatte er nicht mal mehr bemerkt, dass sein Bruder nicht mehr nachkam?

„Warum bist du denn einfach weggelaufen? Tea konnte sich nicht einmal bei dir bedanken."

Er war nicht vor ihr davon gelaufen. Er hatte keine Angst vor Tea oder ihrer Reaktion auf diese Situation. Doch er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich hatte er ein bissiges Kommentar auf der Zunge gehabt. Doch als er sie ansah, wollte es ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen. Als würde sich innerlich etwas dagegen sträuben. Vielleicht wusste er auch Instinktiv, dass eine Bemerkung seiner Seit's zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gezogen hätte. Und auf Wheelers dämliche Kommentare konnte er gut und gern verzischten. Vielleicht wollte er auch nicht von ihr hören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, schien es ihm jedenfalls so, als wäre die Situation für Tea ebenfalls so unangenehm gewesen, wie für ihn. Und genau das irritierte Kaiba ein wenig. Es kam ihm beinahe so vor, als wäre es nicht die Tea gewesen, die er kannte. Sondern eine vollkommen andere Person gewesen, die ihm so nah gekommen war.

Und es schockierte ihn, weil es sich so anfühlte, als ob es richtig gewesen wäre. Als wäre es nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie so miteinander umgegangen wären.

„Mokuba ich brauche einen Moment für mich."

Der Jüngere blickte ihn überrascht an. Seto sah, das Enttäuschung sich in ihm breit machte, doch er musste einen Moment allein sein. Seine Gedanken ordnen, um wieder einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen. Um wieder er selbst zu sein. Denn für den Augenblick hatte der CEO das Gefühl mehr und mehr neben sich zu stehen. Mokuba blickte auf den Boden.

„Ist gut, großer Bruder. Ich bin am Pool, wenn du mich suchst."

Seto nickte nur und sein kleiner Bruder zog mit hängenden Schultern von dannen.

„Sag mal Tea, wie konnte das denn nur passieren? Du hättest dich schwer verletzten können.", fragte Duke und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Tea hatte sich auf eine der Stufen gesetzt und hielt ihren Knöchel. Der Sturz war scheinbar nicht gänzlich Heil an ihr vorüber gegangen. Ihre Freunde hatten einen Kreis um sie herum gebildet. Und während Serenity und Yugi neben ihre saßen, hatten die restlichen Jungs sich vor ihr aufgebaut. Tea wusste, dass sie es ihr insgeheim übel nahmen, Kaiba wortwörtlich in die Arme gefallen zu sein. Vor allem Joey, der Kaiba auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Natürlich würden sie das niemals zugeben, aber die Braunhaarige erkannte es an ihrer Haltung. Als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes getan und die drei hätten sie dabei erwischt. Und nun stand sie vor dem jüngsten Gericht und erwartete demütig ihr Urteil. Genau so musste es aussehen. Eine wahre Unterstützung fand sie in diesem Moment nur in Yugi, der sie zu verstehen schien. Er blickte sie voller Mitleid an und versuchte sie immer wieder aufzubauen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich bin an der Kante abgerutscht. Ist dir das noch nie passiert?"

Tea versuchte nicht schnippisch zu reagieren, obwohl es ihr in diesem Moment sehr schwer fiel die Fassung zu bewahren.

Sie wusste, dass sie etwas getan hatte, was nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Doch es war ein Unfall gewesen. Ein Versehen. Das konnte doch jedem einmal passieren.

„Doch schon, aber…", wollte Duke ansetzen, wurde aber sogleich unterbrochen

„Ich glaube, Tea möchte jetzt lieber etwas ihren Fuß kühlen, anstatt hier rumzusitzen. Mit Vorwürfen kommen wir nicht weiter und wir sollten lieber froh sein, dass ihr nichts passiert ist.", sagte Serenity und erhob sich.

Tea blickte sie verwundert an. So bestimmend kannte sie ihre Freundin nicht.

„Ihr Jungs solltet in der Zwischenzeit etwas essen gehen und euch auf eure Duelle vorbereiten. Wir beide kommen nach."

„Das ist eine gute Idee.", sagte Tristan und war auch sofort Feuer und Flamme.

Yugi nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. Erneut verstand er sie, ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren.

„Das finde ich auch. Ihr beide wisst ja, wo ihr uns finden werdet?!"

Die Mädchen nickten stumm. Nur widerwillig folgten Joey und Duke den beiden anderen in Richtung Speisesaal. Tea stand vorsichtig auf und wagte ein paar Schritte.

„Ich werde den Fuß mal in den Pool halten, damit er nicht auch noch anschwillt."

„Ist es wirklich das, was du jetzt tun willst?"

Tea blickte zu Boden. Nein, dass war es nicht. Sie wollte mit Kaiba reden. Über das, was vor wenigen Minuten passiert war. Was plötzlich zwischen ihnen stand und sie verband. Und vor allem, was das zukünftig bedeuten würde. Wie sie sich verhalten sollten, wenn sie sich begegneten. So konnte das Geschehene jedenfalls nicht im Raum stehen bleiben und sie betete, dass er das genauso sah.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	4. Nicht mehr als ein Groupie

Wenn Sterne flüstern…

Azureshipping

**Kapitel 4**

**Nicht mehr als ein Groupie**

Warum musste der Kindergarten ausgerechnet in dem Moment von den Toten auferstehen, wenn er an dieser Treppe vorbeiläuft? Die schliefen doch sonst immer bis zwölf oder sogar noch länger. Verärgert, ertappte sich Kaiba wieder dabei, dass er diese Clique bereits viel zu gut kannte. Besser, als ihm lieb war. Doch er wollte keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an sie verschwenden. Vor allem nicht mehr an Tea Gardner. Der Spaziergang um die Hotelanlage hatte ihm gut getan und nun wollte der CEO Mokuba aufsuchen. Seinen kleinen Bruder weiterhin wegen solcher Lappalien zu vernachlässigen kam überhaupt nicht Frage. Diese ganze Angelegenheit war nur ein unerfreulicher Unfall gewesen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Es gab keinen weiteren Grund seine Zeit damit zu verschwenden. Kaiba hatte dieHotellobby betreten und war auf dem Weg zur Poolanlage, als plötzlich von allen Seiten junge Frauen auf ihn zu stürzten. Nicht, dass das etwas neues, oder ungewöhnliches war. Er hatte viele weibliche Fans. Dennoch hatten sie ihn so überstürzt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, dass er doch ein klein wenig überrascht war. Zumal diese Mädchen scheinbar mehr von ihm wollten, als nur ein Autogramm. So vehement, wie sie an seiner Kleidung zerrten.

Doch niemals würde er sich auf ein Groupie einlassen. Für junge Mädchen, die in ihn vernarrt waren und bei seinem Anblick in Ohnmacht fielen, hatte er so viel übrig, wie für Wheelers Duellfähigkeiten. Wann würden diese Weiber endlich verstehen, dass er nur mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet war? Er brauchte niemanden außer Mokuba und war glücklich damit. Insgeheim wünschte der CEO, Roland wäre jetzt hier und würde diese lästigen Fangirlies entfernen. Nicht, dass er das nicht auch selbst schaffen würde. Doch sein persönlicher Assistent hatte die Umgebung, in der sich der Geschäftsmann aufhielt, immer perfekt im Griff, so dass solche Zwischenfälle gar nicht erst passierten. Vielleicht vermisste Kaiba das in diesem Moment. Diese Art der Kontrolle. Kreischend taten die Frauen ihre Begeisterung kund und sprachen alle durcheinander, so dass er kaum ein Wort verstand. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten immer mehr Frauen auf und versuchten sich zu ihm durchzukämpfen. Drängelten und schubsten. Zogen sich gegenseitig an den Haaren, um ihren Vordermann aus dem Weg zu räumen. Und das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Sie waren ihm derart auf die Pelle gerückt, dass er keinen Ausweg mehr fand. Sogar Mokuba wäre ihm jetzt eine große Hilfe gewesen, doch dieser war nirgends zu sehen.

Kein Wunder, er hatte ihn ja auch fort geschickt und wahrscheinlich saß er in diesem Moment mit Yugi und seinen Freunden zusammen. Warum sich sein kleiner Bruder mit diesem Kindergarten so gut verstand, wollte ihm einfach nicht einleuchten. Diese Bande hatte nur Trivialitäten und Banalitäten im Hirn und einen schlechten Einfluss auf Mokuba. Angesichts seiner erneuten, unangenehmen Situation schob er den Gedanken entschlossen beiseite. Er wollte sich nicht noch mehr aufregen. Innerlich fluchend, versuchte er sich aus den Krallen der Frauen zu befreien.

„Kaiba, ich will ein Kind von dir!", war nur eine der vielen Bemerkungen, die ihm entgegen geschleudert wurden.

Die Vertreterinnen des sonst so zarten Geschlechts kannten mal wieder keine Schamgrenze, wenn sie auf ihn trafen. Doch das war Seto die letzte Jahre schon gewohnt gewesen. Allein die Fanpost, die er Bergeweise jede Woche erhielt, enthielt zumeist mehr als intime Details seiner Verehrerinnen. Dinge, die er gar nicht wissen wollte. So hatte er Roland stets die Aufgabe erteilt, diese Briefe zu öffnen und mit einem vorgedruckten, sachlichen Text zu beantworten und gegebenenfalls auf die jeweilige Person etwas anzupassen. Nichts persönliches Preis zu geben und um Himmelswillen nicht auf irgendwelche Angeboten in irgendeiner Weise anzuspringen. Und bis heute hatte das immer sehr gut funktioniert.

„Nein, ich will eines von ihm! Bitte nimm mich!", bettelte eine Andere und stieß ihre Kontrahentin zur Seite, bevor sie seinen Arm ergriff. Diese schubste erbost zurück.

„Du? Du bist doch viel zu hässlich!"?

„Ach ja? Schau dich erstmal an."

Mit einem Mal gingen die beiden Mädchen aufeinander los. Und obwohl Seto stets versuchte ruhig und kontrolliert zu bleiben, brachte ihn dieser Moment doch etwas aus der Fassung. Während die beiden miteinander um seine Gunst zu kämpfen schienen, wurden sie von der restlichen Meute immer weiter nach hinten gedrängt. Ungerührt versuchten sie, an ihm heran zu kommen.

„Meine Damen, meine Damen!", rief plötzlich eine klangvolle männliche Stimme und klatschte zweimal in die Hände.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick verstummten die Frauen und blickten sich nach ihm um. Seto schloss einen Moment gequält die Augen. Ja, er konnte Hilfe gebrauchen, aber weiß Gott doch nicht von jedem! Und schon gar nicht von ihm! Ohne sich umzudrehen wussteder CEO genau, wer hinter ihm stand. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Vier muskelbepackte Securityleute drängten die Damen von ihm weg. Einige versuchten sich noch an ihm festzukrallen, wurden jedoch mit Gewalt weggezerrt. Einerseits war Kaiba froh, endlich von der kreischenden Meute befreit worden zu sein.

Dass es jedoch ausgerechnet Pegasus gewesen war, störte ihn dabei. Er war niemanden gerne etwas schuldig, jedoch am wenigsten ihm.

„Ich bitte um ein wenig Rücksicht. Der Vizeweltmeister hat einen langen und anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und möchte sich bestimmt ein wenig ausruhen. Sie können ihn aber morgen wieder in voller Pracht in der Duellarena bewundern!"

Nur wiederwillig trollte sich die Frauenscharr. Einige murrten und schimpften leise vor sich hin. Wieder andere versuchten sich mit Leibeskräften jedoch erfolglos gegen das Sicherheitspersonal zur Wehr zu setzten. Und einige konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, dem CEO so etwas wie einen bettelnden Wellenblick zuzuwerfen. Vermutlich in der Hoffnung das Kaiba seine Meinung noch einmal ändern würde. Als Pegasus neben ihm stand, blickte Kaiba ihn grimmig an.

„Ich hoffe ich bekomme wenigstens eine gute Gage, wenn du mich schon als Werbeplakat missbrauchst."

„Ach Kaiba, ein bisschen gute Publicity hat noch keinem geschadet."

Das Grinsen, welches dem Eigentümer von Industrial Illusions gehörte, war absolut giftig.

„Vermutlich erwartest du nun einen Dank von mir. Aber das kannst du vergessen. Ich hatte die Situation vollkommen im Griff."

„Ja, dass hat man gesehen.", kam es spöttisch von dem Älteren.

„Ich müsste kurz mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen. Wenn es möglich wäre."

Seto zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er Pegasus ansah. Die Stimme des Älteren hatte sich mit einem Mal vollkommen verändert. Er wirkte ernsthaft und ein wenig angespannt. Als würde ihn irgendetwas beunruhigen. Nicht, dass er sich für Pegasus Sorgen in irgendeiner Weise interessieren würde. Aber seine Neugier war ein wenig geweckt. Der Braunhaarige nickte nur knapp, wenn auch widerwillig.

„Kaiba!", erklang plötzlich eine weibliche, ihm sehr vertraute Stimme.

Die beiden Männer drehten sich um und erblickten Tea hinter sich, die gerade zum stehen gekommen war. Ihr Atem ging schnell und stoßweise. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Sie war offensichtlich gerannt.

„Was willst du?", fragte er schroff und blickte sie abweisend an.

Im Grund konnte er sich denken, was sie von ihm wollte. Frauen konnten einfach nicht anders, als ständig alles auszudiskutieren. Doch der CEO hatte keinerlei Interesse an einer Aussprache mit ihr.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.", kam es sehr abgehackt von der jungen Frau, während sie versuchte, ihre Lunge wieder mit Luft zu füllen.

„Danke. Kein Bedarf."

„Bitte, es ist wirklich wichtig."

Pegasus trat vor und schob die Tänzerin leicht zur Seite. Tea blickte ihn irritiert an.

„Du hast es doch gehört meine Liebe, alle Groupies müssen bis morgen warten. So leid es mir auch tut."

„Aber ich bin kein…"?

„Ja ja…versuch es doch einmal bei Yugi Muto, er hat sicherlich einen Augenblick Zeit für dich. Wenn du uns nun entschuldigen würdest. Kaiba und ich haben geschäftliches zu besprechen."

Tea blickte Kaiba hoffnungsvoll an, doch dieser Schritt an ihr einfach vorbei. Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich unübersehbare Enttäuschung breit. Und in diesem Augenblick, erkannte sie, dass er unerreichbar war. Ihre Welten nicht weiter auseinander liegen könnten und sie ebenso wenige Chancen hatte, ihn besser kennen zu lernen, wie diese Mädchen, die gerade von der Security gewaltsam aus dem Hotel geschoben wurden. Und in diesem Moment war Tea sehr froh darüber, wenigstens ihren VIP Pass dabei gehabt zu haben. Wohl möglich wäre sie sonst auch noch vor der Tür gelandet. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf die kleine gelbe Karte in ihrer Hand. Auch das hatte sie nur Yugi zu verdenken. Wäre er nicht der Duelmonstersweltmeister, hätte sie niemals Zugang zu diesem Bereich des Hotels gehabt.

„Mein lieber Kaiba, du solltest nicht ohne deinen Schatten Roland unterwegs sein. Die Welt der Frauen kann zeitweise sehr gefährlich werden.", sagte Pegasus und legte Seto väterlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser schüttelte sie augenblicklich ab.

Er konnte es noch nie leiden, wenn er so behandelt worden war. Gozaburo Kaiba hatte das oft genug versucht. Er war inzwischen ein erwachsener Mann und niemand stand mehr über ihm.

„Es hat sich nichts verändert, seitdem du Weltmeister geworden warst."

Pegasus blickt noch einmal auf Tea zurück. Sein Blick hämisch und arrogant.

„Groupies, wo du gehst und stehst."

Teas Augen weiteten sich. Erinnerte sich der Erfinder von Duelmonsters nicht mehr an sie? An das Königreich der Duellanten? Sie war doch dabei gewesen. Pegasus hatte sie schon mehrfach gesehen und… mit einem Mal fiel es der Tänzerin wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich. Sie war auch nicht mehr als ein Fan. Der Anhang von Yugi zu sein, machte sie nicht gerade berühmt. Kaiba wandte den Kopf noch einmal zu ihr um. Sein Blick war kalt und abschätzend, trotzdem nickte er ihr kurz zu, ehe beide Männer um die Ecke bogen und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwanden. Tea zog scharf die Luft ein und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl. Er würde mit ihr darüber sprechen und sie würden eine Lösung finden. Innerlich freute sie sich über diesen kleinen Erfolg.

„Was soll das Pegasus? Du kennst doch Tea Gardner. Sie gehört zu Yugi Mutos kleiner Spielgruppe."

„Ich weiß, doch ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen. Es geht um das Schicksal der Menschheit."

Der CEO war augenblicklich stehen geblieben. Das war der Grund für ihre Unterredung? Das Schicksal der Menschheit? Vermutlich noch der Untergang der Welt und das Ende jedweden Lebens auf dem Planeten. Alle in Kaibas Umfeld schienen ein wenig zur Dramatik zu neigen. Mit Ausnahme von Mokuba. Und vielleicht Roland. Doch für derartige Hirngespinste, hatte der CEO nun wirklich keine Nerven.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für Banalitäten dieser Art."

Kaiba hatte Pegasus einfach stehen lassen wollen, doch hatte ihm zugleich den Weg vertreten. Mit eiskaltem Blick fixierte der CEO sein Gegenüber. Pegasus hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass es nicht sonderlich einfach werden würde.

„Sag was du zu sagen hast. Hier und jetzt. Oder verschwende meine Zeit nicht länger."

Pegasus blickte über seine Schulter. Niemand war zu sehen, doch fühlte er sich sichtlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dieses Thema hier zu erörtern.

„Es geht um das Verschwinden von Wheevil Underwood und Rex Raptor."

Kaiba verschraubte nur verächtlich. Erst war es das Schicksal der Menschheit und nun zwei Mittelklasse Duellanten. Womit wollte Pegasus ihn als nächstes belästigen?

„Diese Knalltüten interessieren mich nicht."

„Was mit ihnen passiert ist, sollte dich aber interessieren. Denn es kann jedem von uns passieren. Ganz besonders dir."

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


End file.
